Quadrinhos do Universo Hellboy
A série Hellboy de Mike Mignola foi introduzido pela primeira vez, juntamente com o personagem de Hellboy, na San Diego Comic Con Comics #2, publicada Agosto de 1993. Como a série progrediu, tem crescido para incluir spin-offs todos dentro da continuidade do Universo Hellboy. Linhas da Publicação :Veja também: [[:Category:Histórias|Lista de Histórias do Universe Hellboy]] :Veja também: Coleções Trade Paperback Hellboy :Veja também: [[:Category:Hellboy_(Histórias)|Lista das histórias do '''Hellboy']]'' O primeiro título, Hellboy, originalmente seguido da carreira de Hellboy como parte do BPRD, e depois Hellboy seguiu carreira solo após os acontecimentos de O Verme Vencedor ''. As histórias têm cada vez mais focado em temas mitológicos e no destino de Hellboy dentro do mundo sobrenatural. ''Hellboy in Hell tem uma separação para os quadrinhos da série Hellboy onde não é uma minissérie ou one-shot. Em vez disso Hellboy em Hell é um quadrinho em curso com as datas de lançamento irregulares iniciando a sua numeração na posição #1. Ele tem sua própria linha de edições trade paperbacks, como foi feito com '' B.P.R.D.: Inferno na Terra . Abe Sapien :''Veja também: [[:Category:Abe Sapien (Histórias)|Lista de histórias do '''Abe Sapien']]'' Esta série segue as aventuras individuais de Abe Sapien. As primeiras histórias de Abe Sapien foram coletadas no primeiro volume das trades do B.P.R.D.. Começando com The Drowning, a série foi lançado em sua própria linha de trade paperbacks. ''Lobster Johnson :''Veja também: [[:Category:Lobster Johnson (Histórias)|Lista de histórias do '''Lobster Johnson']]'' Lobster Johnson concentra as aventuras pulp de "The Lobster" e sua tripulação e como eles lutam contra os cientistas loucos, nazistas e inimigos sobrenaturais. ''B.P.R.D :''Veja também: [[:Category:B.P.R.D. (Histórias)|Lista de histórias do '''B.P.R.D.']]'' Seguindo a partida de Hellboy do Bureau no final de Conqueror Worm, BPRD foi ganhou sua em sua própria linha de quadrinhos. BPRD continuou a acompanhar as aventuras de personagens consagrados como Abe Sapien, Liz Sherman, Roger e Kate Corrigan, mas também introduziu novos personagens como Johann Krauss, Ben Daimio e Panya, e até mesmo investiga o passado do BPRD. ''Sir Edward Grey, Witchfinder :''Veja também: [[:Category:Witchfinder (Histórias)|Lista de histórias do '''Witchfinder']]'' Witchfinder retrata as aventuras do Detetive Ocultista Sir Edward Grey. ''Sledgehammer 44 :''Veja também: [[:Category:Sledgehammer 44 (Histórias)|Lista de histórias do '''Sledgehammer 44']]'' Começando em 1944, Sledgehammer 44 segue a história do segundo Traje de Energia Vril, Epimetheus, e seus vários pilotos. ''Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. :''Veja também: [[:Category:Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. (Histórias)|Lista de histórias do '''Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.']]'' Estrou em dezembro de 2014, o começo desta série se passa em '' 1952 , quando Hellboy vai em sua primeira missão para o Bureau. Frankenstein Underground Estreou em 2015, esta série conta com o monstro de Frankenstein viajando para a Terra Oca na década de 1950. Linha dos Tempo das Publicações Esta tabela registra a primeira vez em que uma história do Universo Hellboy foi publicada. Ela não lista cada vez que uma história foi publicada, nem onde a história foi publicada. Por essa e outras informações consulte os artigos sobre histórias individuais. Títulos com um "#" antes do número denotam os números específicos da edição. Números sem "#" são números de uma parte, dentro de alguma outra publicação maior. Histórias Fora de Continuidade A histórias enumeradas têm apresentado Hellboy e os personagens relacionados, mas como não são cânones não fazem parte da continuidade do universo Hellboy. Essas histórias incluem: * Existem numerosas participações do Hellboy em outros quadrinhos, incluindo; ** Next Men #21 de '' John Byrne (Dez 1993) ** Danger Unlimited #4 (Maio de 1994) uma participação especial em 2 quadros ** Shi/Cyblade: The Battle for Independents #1 (1995) ** ''Madman Comics'' #5 (Janeiro 1995) ** Babe 2 #1-2 (Março-Abril de 1995) co-estrelado por Abe Sapien ** ''Hellboy & Ghost - Edição Especial'' # 1-2 (maio-junho 1996) ** Body Bags #1 (Setembro de 1996) 1 página com participação de sósias do Hellboy e Abe Sapien. ** Gen 13 Vol. 2 #13C (Novembro de 1996) ** Savage Dragon #34-35 , 41, 51 (dezembro 1996, fevereiro 1997, setembro 1997, Julho de 1998) ** The Heretic #4 (Março de 1997) participação especial em 2 quadros ** Painkiller Jane/Hellboy #1 (agosto 1998) ** 'Batman Hellboy Starman #1-2 (Jan-Fev 1999) ** ''Sin City: Hell and Back'' #7 (Janeiro de 2000) participação especial de 1 quadro em uma alucinação ** The Goon #7 (Jun 2004) ** Hellboy/Beasts of Burden: Sacrifice (Out 2010) ** [[w:c:avp:Archie vs. Predator|''Archie vs. Predator #1]] (Abril de 2015) história secundária "Sabrina Meets Hellboy" * ''Hellboy Junior (outubro 1997, Out-Nov 1999, Jan 2004) mostrando as (des) aventuras de um Hellboy ainda no inferno antes de vir à Terra * The Astromagnet (2002) um conto criado como um promo para Hellboy Sourcebook and Role Playing Game * The Kabandha (Agosto 2002) uma história curta impressa no Hellboy Sourcebook and Role Playing Game''Scott Allie declarou que nem "The Astromagnet" nem "The Kabandha" são cânones em uma edição de Janeiro da B.P.R.D. para um leitor por e-mail. * ''Hellboy: Weird Tales #1-8 (Fev 2003 a Abril 2004, a cada dois meses) uma coleção de outros escritores assume Hellboy * Hellboy Animated comics (outubro de 2006-dezembro 2007) ampliando ainda mais o mundo Hellboy Animated * Hellboy: The Golden Army (Jan 2008) uma conexão promocional para '' Hellboy II: O Exército Dourado '' * Itty Bitty Hellboy #1-5 (Agosto-Dezembro de 2013), uma história em quadrinhos spin-off para crianças fora da continuidade criado por Art Baltazar e Franco Aureliani É ocasionalmente claro, se uma história deve ser considerada um cânone. No entanto, como regra geral, histórias reimpressas num Hellboy normal ou afins como Edições Trade Paperback pode seguramente ser considerado dentro da continuidade, enquanto que aqueles que não reproduzido, ou reproduzido de outro modo pode ser assumido fora de continuidade. Referências Lista de Hellboy universo histórias